New Nightmares
by The Fabulous Killjoy
Summary: What happens when after Coin's death, a new dictator takes over and continues the Hunger Games with only one rule, kill or be killed. Katniss and Peeta's daughter is reaped, will she thrive and triumph as a victor or will she fall with the other 23?
1. Today is the Day

CHAPTER1

I wake up and watch the dust motes float in the air visible by the light shining through the glass window. I bring up my index finger momentarily, and swirl it through the air. _Today is the day_, I think to myself. I swing my legs off the bed. My toes automatically curl against the fur carpet. I stand, and walk straight to the walk-in-closet. I sit on the floor and think about my dream last night, and how all my dreams have meanings, scares me. My father used to always call me his oracle of Delphi. Now it's less often, but he still calls me it. I grab the first outfit I see. A pair of black skinny jeans, a black blouse-three quarter sleeves-, worn in knee high black swede combat boots, layered jewelry, and my gran-dad's leather jacket. I inherited it because I was the only child out of three that went hunting with my mom, her friend Gale, and my friend Vladimir. But now it's just me, Dawn, and my twin sister Drina. Every one in my family except me was already in the arena. Everyone happened to come out alive accept my younger brother, Darcy. He was twelve when he was sent. My older sister, Drina, went one year after, last year, at the age of 14 in the 89th Hunger Games. My mother and father of course went in,TOGETHER!, and came out alive, and yes that means they are Katniss and Peeta Mellark. Me, you ask, just their shadow. Nobody knows me as just Dawn, or Incendia Vita Lumen-My real name- but as the mockingjay's daughter, or the Mellark girl. I just hate it!

I brushed my teeth and checked myself in the mirror,brush my dark brown hair, that reaches my hips, and highlight the blue flecks in my silver eyes with dark blue eyeliner. I have bags under my eyes which was, of course, the result of not sleeping tonight, because even in my dreams I knew my time was up and the reaping was the next day. I was going to be reaped and every one in district 12, my friend or not, knew it to. We did win the rebellion, but since my mother killed President Coin, a Capitol supporting, Snow loving, dictator took over Panem and kept all of Snow's laws and kept the games.

I ran down the stairs and see I'm the last one down. My mother and father are both in the kitchen as for my sister, who gives me a dirty look,  
is sitting in the head of the table. I quickly pluck an apple of the table and shout to my parents,"Mornin', I'm heading out. But I'll be back in time to get ready for the reaping! Hi, 'lamia',"I say to my sister. Lamia is witch in Latin, and I know this because I was given the highest education in all of Panem. Of course I still go to school but I'm in one grade higher than what's expected.

I'm already opening the door, when I see Vlad-that's what I call Vladimir-with his hand raised poised to knock on the door."Hey, Dawn. Hi Mr. and . Lamia,"says Vlad the corner of his lips lifting in an amused smirk. Vlad and I call Drina witch because ever since she came from the arena she treated me like crap.

We walk out the front door. Passing the empty and occupied mansions that occupied the Victors Village. Ever since my parents won the games, there has been five victors, three were male and two were female.

"Let's race,"he says,grinning a grin that not only makes him more handsome then he already is, but that stretch from ear to ear and genuinely makes my heart skip a beat and makes me blush. He sees me blush and sets my checks flaming by winking his green eye. I can't help but stare into his one green one blue eyes. Green because of his father, before the official revolution started he was a refugee from 5 who didn't make it to 13, so instead he stayed in 12, married a merchant's daughter, moved to the seam, and was killed in the rebellion and left his young wife pregnant.

"Sure. three"

"Two."

"One!"


	2. The Reapings

A/N Any reviews would be great!PLZ!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, sadly. As simple as that. What's a Mary Sue?

* * *

CHAPTER2

Not only is he way stronger and taller-he's actually stocky, but I run faster, like a gazelle people tell me, and climb trees way better. I love the way running feels. I'm running past the Victor Village and run to the meadow and am about to run into the fence when I hear the familiar hum sound the fence makes when it's alive. I'm about to turn around and tell Vlad when he slams into me."Ouch!"I yelp.

"What happened?"

"The fence is alive."

"Oh, well it's time for the reapings, I guess we took awhile getting here."

"Let's go then."

We walk to the town square. The first thing I see is dad and mom's worried, then relieved, once they saw me, face, and Drina's irritated face once she saw me. The rest of the victors are already seated, surprisingly so even Haymitch. He walks me to thee roped off section for 15 years. I turn around and meet his gaze."Good luck," I whisper.

"Good luck, to you to,"He says, leaning down to give me a hug, and I return it. I can tell his gaze travels to my parents who are intently watching us.

"You should go to your spot,"I say, braking away. I watch him turn and go to his section, and as if on cue, the new Mayor, Mayor Grant stands up and says the usual. The Treaty of Treason. And the list of past years victors, nine out of ten are still alive. Haymitch. Mom. Dad. Kirsa, mentored by my mom, an 20 year old from the seam. Dean, mentored by my dad, a 18 year old from the seam, I can't help but say Dean is quite a looker, handsome seam looks, and stocky build, he'll probably mentor this year. Jasquilena, a quite seam 19 year old girl, mentored by Dean, who I've found an acquaintance in. Leonard, a 19 year old, merchant's son mentored by my mom. Piper, a 17 years old boy, from the seam, mentored by Kirsa. And last but not least my fierce, and narcissistic sister Drina, mentored by Jasquilena.

Then our old, silly, and kinda scary looking escort, Effie Trinket, skips to the front of the stage, wearing a ridiculous neon pink wig."Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She says in her ridiculous Capitol accent."Ladies first!"She hops over to the glass ball that holds the girl tribute's name. She dips her hand in pulls out a neatly folded sheet of paper and skips to the podium. She unfolds the crisp paper and smooths it out,"Incendia Mellark," she says, looking around as if trying to find the unknown name, because everyone knows me by Dawn no one except Vlad my parents and Drina knows my real name. Everyone is looking around for this unknown Incendia girl. Even though I knew I was going to be reaped I can't help but feel shocked, I know the shock and pain must be registered on my face because some people are starting to look at me.

"Incendia, are you there?" asks Effie. That simple question brings me back to reality. I start walking to the stage by taking tiny baby steps.  
I could feel the surprised gasp coming from different people as I climb the steps. It is rigged is what people think, either that or a harsh joke or coincidence since two years ago. When I'm on the stage and facing the crowd. Effie says,"Any volunteers." Silence. "Sorry sweetie pie. Now on to the boy tribute,"I could see the sad face on the Hawthornes, and the silent tear sliding down the face of my stocky but sentimental best friend and crush, Vlad. He probably knows that I'm not coming back at all.

"Horus Langelo,"says Effie, I didn't notice when she picked him out. Poor Piper Langelo. His younger 12 year old brother was picked. But what happen next was so unexpected that my mouth fell slack and I couldn't help but shack my head no at Vlad."Any volunteers,"says Effie, and guess who volunteers, of course the ever caring Vladimir Rammussen. I'm so amazed, and the rest of district 12 is too, because he is the first volunteer in over a decade. Seventeen years to be exact.

"Oh, goody,"says Drina loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What is your name,"Effie Trinket ask Vlad when he's on the stage.

"Vladimir Rammussen,"says Vlad, by the sound of his husky voice you can kinda tell that he was crying. I try to block everything out. Why would he do such a thing, I think to myself. Maybe it was for me. Well for whatever reason he did it, he can't undo it. The boy I love will die. He will fall dead at the hands of the capitol.

* * *

I'm siting on the velvet love seat, in my room in the justice building,  
with my head in the pillows. When my mom comes in."Dean will mentor this year,"my family knows I've took a fancy on the ever ingenious Dean. They don't know I'm in love with Vlad.

"How about Dad, will he mentor,"I ask hopefully.

"Yes,"she says, coming to sit on the love seat next to me. She takes my hands."They found Cinna. He wasn't dead at all. But severely hurt. At least you'll have Cinna, Vlad, and your dad. And don't let me forget Cinna is an artist, a genius, a DiVinci in the world of fashion,or at least that what they tell me. Who's DiVinci anyway."

At least she made me laugh,"Mom, he used to be like the best painter of all time." We both Quiet down and we sat with our hands intertwined until the Peacekeepers came.

"Remember, D.D. I love you and always will. Promise you will at least try to win. Oh! I almost forget here, have this it would mean the world to me if you wore it all the time."I look at her palm and in it is her, Maysilee's originally, mockingjay pin. She takes it and pins it to my shirt and pecks my cheek with a kiss.

"Love you mom, and thanks, I promise." I say, and the peacekeepers pulled her out. I cover my face with my hands in grief. I know I'm not going to make it out alive but I should at lest try. After all if I'm gonna try to keep Vlad alive then I should give up all hope of coming out alive.

The next to come in is the Rammussen widow. "You are and always will be Vlad's best friend. You know I just came from his room, I asked him 'why did he volunteer for someone he didn't know.' Do you know what he said. He said he did it for you,"I can tell she has tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry,"I said,"I'm not planing to come out alive, your son will the victor of the 91st Hunger Games, just trust me on that."

And with that she leaves.

The next to come in are the Hawthornes. They are still a friend of the family especially Magdalena, Gale's eldest child who is just my age. When Magdalena sees me she pounds on my and knocks all the breath out of me with a bear hug. The rest of the Hawthornes are waiting for their turn.  
The two boys are waiting especially impatiently, I guess it is because their known crush on me. Mathew the youngest, seven years old, asked his mom, Madge, if he can hug me next. But when Magdalena lets me go I sweep them all up into a group hug, even Gale and Madge.

When we let go, Gale says,"Don't worry, your a strong fighter. If you can get a weapon then you'll be deadly."

"Yeah,"repeats his middle child Magin, 15,"you'll be deadly."The Peacekeepers might not like me cause they are coming way to quickly and telling us their time is up."Bye."They all say. Magdalena hugs me again and Mathew and Magin both kiss my cheek before leaving.

The peacekeepers lead me outside and on to the train platform. The station is swarming with camera-crews. I look around and try to find Vlad.  
I see he was crying but it's not so noticeable. He also spots me and walks to my side. The cameras are in my face now. I turn to Vlad and whisper,  
"Hold my hand, please."And of course he does. Some people have taken a notice and are shouting random questions at us like,"are you two friends,"or,"are you two dating,"and,"Vladimir did you go in for her?"But of course we answer none and put on a bored facade.

Once we enter the train there is peace and quiet. And I look around. My mouth opens to say something to Vlad about the grandeur of the Train but nothing comes.

"Cool, huh,"says a familiar voice and I turn and see dad and Dean watching us,"you can let go of her hand now, Vlad."Once Vlad lets go of my hand I run to my father and bear hug him. I can feel his arms wrap around me protectively.

"Alright, alright let me show you two your rooms," says Effie Trinket,

"How about, Dean show Incendia her room. Come Vladimir."and she walks away with Vlad in tow.

"Okay,"says Dean ,"let's go,"I don't find him as handsome as I used to. Dean and I walk through train carts and more train carts until we find my room."These are you Quarters use all the clothes you wanna use, there is a shower and Effie will come later on to collect you for dinner,"he says all to robotically, as if rehearsed a million times.

After I entered he shut the door closed behind him as he walked down the cart. I walked in around the room in wonder and awe. Maybe I'll take a shower, I thought. I walked into the bathroom and peel off my clothing. I hop into the shower and she the buttons. Wow, how many buttons they are there. Not wanting to press a wrong button I take a regular steaming shower and am perfumed with rose, lily of the valley, blossoms, and lavender fumes. After my hair was dried and glossy, I decided to dress in the same clothe except for the blouse and put on a cashmere blouse that hugged my curves. Now that I've done that, I waited until Effie came for me.

I'm about to cave into my hunger when I hear a someone knuckles rape at the door. I walk to it and open it. It's Vlad."Hey can I come in,"he says, leaning against the door frame, with a sly is also wearing a cashmere sweater with jeans.

"Sure, why not?"I say, my heart racing, my checks burning, and my palms getting sweaty. He enters the room and sits on the edge of my bed,  
and pats the spot next to him. I follow him and sit next to him.

"Can I, ask you something?"he asks. He continues when I nod."Then, can you stop trying to keep me alive? And because we probably won't live after the games can you at least pretend to be in love with me? For the interviews and sponsors?" I can't believe he is asking me this!

"Do you really want me to pretend? Cause I really don't have to pretend to do this."

"Oh? Oh. Oh!"he says, I guess he's finally processing what I said. Their is another knock on the door. Effie.

"It's time for dinner!"trills Effie,"do you know where Vladimir is," she asked. Only to get her answer when I open the door and he follows behind me."Alrighty then, let's go."We follow her to the dinning cart. I sit next to dad, and Vlad sits next to me.

"Hi, my little oracle of Delphi. Had you had any visions lately?"Asks dad.

"Not many, except-"

I was interrupted by the Capitol servants coming in with trays and trays of food. Appetizers, First courses, Second courses, Third courses, and Desserts. I finally cave in and serve myself a little of everything. I'm used to this food and have to gain muscles but I eat with excellent manners. But I can see Vlad is having trouble acting like a civilized person and filling his stomach's needs.

When we finished dinner, we go to another train cart that is filled with a couch, a love seat, and a television. I sat in the love seat expecting dad to sit next to me, but instead Dean plops himself down next to me and looks at the television, while every one looks at him. Oh well, I thought to, myself.

"Lets get this over with,"I say. I couldn't really think straight long enough to really pay attention to the show. I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation I had earlier with Vlad. I only payed attention when I came up and of course I look so depressed it look as if I had depression. Vlad looks calm but desperate.

* * *

After the airing of the reapings, Effie collects us to go to bed. In my room I could hardly sleep after tossing and turning. Thinking about not only about the conversation I had with Vlad and the Capitol and that my time is almost up. And the hour glass almost lost all it's sand.


	3. WHAT THE FUGG!

A/N revs r awe-some and accepted!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games even though I would love to!

Chapter3

I wake up worried. Where am I, I think to myself. I look around and finally realize I'm on my death sentence, Oh, goody! I hop up of the bed, deciding these might be my last days, but I should make the best of it. The Capitol won't be able to take that away from me. I walk over to the bathroom. This huge capitol train bath room that puts my victors village shower to shame.  
I take a quick shower, and change. I find a nice white, with neon pink flowers, sun dress, a black tuxedo vest, and two thin belts-neon pink and neon blue and where my legendary, now trade mark, combat boots. Where is Effie, shouldn't she have knocked now, I think to myself. Oh, well what ever it is must be really darn important.

I'm about to leave with my grandad's jacket in my hand when, I finally hear Effie knock on the door,"Wake up. There's a big, big, big day!"

I put on my best smile and open the door."Good morning, Effie! Today is a big, big, big day!"I say in my happiest voice.

I can tell she is surprised by my happy mood and my early start."Well, I guess someone woke up on the right side of the bed!"She said as she pats my cheek. She holds my hand, as she leads me, and I gladly hold her's, craving any human touch I recieve. We enter the dinning cart taking everyone by surprise when we enter talking about anciet civilizations very, very, few citizens of Panem know about.

"Mornin'!"I say to everyone including to the avoxes. I take a seat inbettwen dad and Vlad.

"You're in a happy mood,"says Dean, looking me up and down.

"Yeah, you look different."Vlad also looked me up and down.

"Well, what ever it is, it must wait,"says Effie a smile on her face.

Breakfeast comes in great quantities. As I'm eating my breakfeast, a bacon egg and chesse sandwhich, I think about the seventh grade. In class we made a list of ten things to do before we(might) get picked to go to the games. What is suckish is that I remembered now and I probably didn't do any and I'm about to die without doing any. The good thing is that I memorized it. Number one kiss Vlad. Number two run as fast as a cheetah-  
I know it's impossible but I was young, don't judge. Number three save a life.  
Number four have Drina love me fully as a sister-that one I added last year but lost faith in quickly. Number five play the violin and piano-which I have.  
Number six tell Vlad how much I love him. Number seven tell mom and dad how much I appritiate them. Number eight have one of my paintings hung in the house next to dad's. Number nine defy the capitol. Number ten go to the games and finish these things.

"So President Snow,"Ex-president Snow's son,"thinks it would be proper for the people to know the tributes better."says Effie you can tell she's nervous about something."So, we're gonna start with something small. So,  
Dawn and Vladimir what is your favorite animals, you can only say four."

"Mine is the thylacoleo carnifex lion, the sabertooth tiger, a house cat, and the cheetah,"I say, confusion in my voice. Why do they want to know our favorite animals.

"Mine is also the thylacoleo carnifex lion, also the sabertooth tiger, not also the grizzly bear, and the rhinoceros bettle."Says Vlad, clearly pleased people want to know about us.

"Wow," says Dean,"how do you guys know about animals like those, by the way what are those animals?"

"Well, let's just say, when you're best friends with this charming lady sitting next to me every day is a learning day,"says Vlad winking and grining at me.

I try and stuff the whole sandwhich in my mouth which really does fit in my mouth. I swallow the food. Gulp down the orange juice, just served to me, in one full and hearty gulp and as every one else gets ready I take my grandad's leather hunting jacket, which was slung over the armrest of the chair I was currently sitting on and hand it to my dad. We- me, dad, Vlad, and Dean- sit on a couch and wait untill the train stops at it's destined station and send me on my inavoidable death sentence.

I look around the room as I take my theraputic bubble bath. The foam is bearly letting me look around. I know my mom's prep team is district twelve's prep team. And I also know they have a reputation of poping into my mother's bathroom while she is bubble bathing, yes bubble bathing, but it still takes me by totall surprise when I hear Octavia's capitol accented, high pitched,  
"SSUURRRRPRRISE!"she shouts as she burst through the bathroom door.  
I can hear Venia and Flavius' giggles.

"You guys scared me, don't ever do that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"I say as they all three do a double take.

"Are you the same little Dawn we saw over your school break. You've changed so much and you definitly left us a lot to do,"says Flavius shaking his head as his corkscrew curls bouncing around,"I mean just look at those eyebrows and legs, you are just so hairy,"this takes me by surprise because my eyebrows are decent, actually more than decent they are fine. And My legs not hairy at all. Well it's probably because of thier Capitol ways. I glance at Octavia's pea green colored hands and see that they are holding mayor make-  
over kits. It makes me wonder if they are just gonna take me to Beauty Base Zero,  
which is to make you look flawless but casualy simple- like waking up from bed with out bad breath bad hair day no scars or any imperfections, or do a surgery.

They get me ready for the chariot rides in the town square of the Capitol,  
as in take me to Beauty Base Zero. But on this side of the bargain, I feel like a chicken. Getting plucked clean of all hear with my raging red skin exposed and raw for a slaughter. The all talented Cinna comes in the room when I'm finished,"So, this is Katniss andPeeta's little girl. Did you Know that I was your mother's stylist?"

"O.M.G, I've been waiting like my whole life to meet you."I say, I can see why he is one of the few Capitol people my parents really adore. He dosen't look like one of of the Capitol trainreck citizen with their odd and chemically died skin, and their odd and creepy sense of style. He looks like he would've been a regular district five citizen with his ash blond hair, fair complextion, and normal blue eyes- that are lined woth gold liner to bring out the gold in them I have a feeling I might like him.

"Venia, I don't care any more I'm about to burst it out any way so I will tell her any way! Dawnie, by any chance did Effie ask you what are your four favorite animals."

This question takes me by surprise,"yes why?"

"What did you answer?"

"The extinct thylacoleo carnifex lion, the sabertooth tiger, a house cat, and the cheetah. Why?"

"Because the capitol audence has bloodlust, so President Snow thought that if the tributes had animalistic traits their will be more fights."

"You are saying... What exactly are you saying?"

"They replaced your sense and survival traits with four other animals of your chosing."

*********************************************************************************************************************  
OH!Cliffy!


	4. The Chariot Rides

A/N revs r awe-some and accepted!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games even though I would love to! It's a sad Tragedy.=, (  
(Mockingjay Spoilers)  
P.S. To know what the animals and the eye of horus is look it up on "Google"  
which I also don't own. But I do own New nightmares! But not any charecters from the hunger games or the hunger games itself. And I dont own the dog days are over I just LOVE that song! I do not donot do NOTR own the dog days are over!

Chapter4

I stand in front of the mirror and stare at myself. Will it hurt, I think to myself I look at the needle Venia is holding in her hand.

"It's better that we told her first, intead of just stabbing her when she least expected it,"said Cinna. I'm still staring at the needle in Venia's hand that right now is probably filled with the "stuff."

"Just do it now. Before I've put on my dress, or suit, or getup. So I can get it over with."

"Do you know who you remind me of," askes Cinna.

"Who? My mom, my dad?"

"No. But an old world star. She was gorgeous. Her name was Millie Perkins. Her dark onyx hair, her pale ivory skin, her greyish greenish eyes. Even though yours are gray blue. She was the most adorable and straight forward twenty year old." Wow. It was not my mother, it was not my father, it was not even my sister nor my late aunt Primrose. She died in the Capitol and was killed by an explosion dropped by the hovercrafts of District 13. But a late old world star I have never heard of.

I shift my view from Cinna's face to Venia's right hand, in it was not only just a plain needle. But a needle that will erase my identity. A needle that will take away everything I will have worked on. She is bringing the needle up, and I see the actual needle. It looks like a paper thin dagger filled with the "stuff" that will destroy me and bring me my down fall. "Do not look."

But I still look as the needle breaks and enters my skin. I watch as the "stuff"  
leaches slowly from it's container like a gel. Automatically, I feel powerful. A very strong feeling I have only ever felt when I go hunting by myself. I look at myself in the mirror, expecting to find a half thylacoleo carnifex lion, half sabertooth tiger, half house cat, half cheetah, and half human. With orange and black and white fur. Whiskers, and tusks that appear from my mouth and extend to my neck, black horizontal strips that run all along my back side. A mouth full of twisted too akward, big, and powerful for humans hosting teeth. Strong and defined jaw line. And strong and powerful front and "hind" legs. And a bulgeing animal like skull. But what I see not only takes me but also everyone else aback. What I see is plain me. But with a fierce, and inches of legs and torso- I used to be five feet six inches; now I look five feet eight inches, edge added. I can't help but say I look angelical like a wingless fairy coming from a fairytale. I am shocked and shaken when I see my eyes. My pupils are those of a cat's, slits, and a frightening and startling grey. They don't even show a hint of blue. "OH MY GOD! What, what, what, what..."I stutered,"What happened to me?"

"The RNA and DNA was not goning to alter you physically. Or at least not in a very, extremly present and visible way."said Cinna.

"Well at least it didn't change your persona. Now smile."Said Venia, and I did.  
What was in my mouth was appalling. Two great fangs like how they describe in the old world, vampire, books. "They are retractable."

"So, I'm a mutt now?"

"Not really," says Cinna looking me intently in the eyes, which of course makes me look at myself in the mirror. The whites of my eyes are not white any more. They are a startling yellow. "Start with her eyeshadow and work your way down, and I'll bring her outfit for tonight out later."He said to the others, my dear prep team, as he leaves the room to fetch my dress.

I wait patiently as Venia does my nails, Octavia does my hair, and Flavius does my makeup. Everything passes by in a whirlwind as they take me from Beauty Base Zero, which really doesn't look like Beauty Base Zero-because of my life changeing transformation-but like Beauty Base Ten, to my made up face for the opening ceremonies of the Hunger Games, the chariot rides through the Capitol's square. I look in the mirror to see my freakish cat eyes are highlighted with eyeliner in the most bizzare fashion.

"It's called 'The Eye of Horus,'"said Flavius,"and the type of eyeshadow is called 'Arabic', at least that's what Cinna told me."My eyelids are different and about every shade of reds, oranges, bronzes, golds, browns, sunset yellows. My lips are a deep and glossy crimson red. Now I really look like a character from a fairytale.  
I stand up from my chair and look at my self in the long mirror. I look at my feet, then at my, now, long legs, I look up at my torse then at my inflated chest,"they grew,"I said. then I look at my long slender but muscular arms, at my long delicate fingers, then at my porcelian doll-like face. I look so innocent. But that dosen't even fool the prep team. Under my now sweet apperance lies deadly power. With one swing of my are or bite of my teeth with no pressure at all of my jaw could bring a fatal blow.

* * *

Cinna enters the room after hours and hours of remake with a big plastic bag with a zipper running down the front of the bag. "So we gonna do on fire or coal dust?"

"Just wait and you'll see."He said, while unzippering the the front, "close your eyes."  
And I do as I'm told.

"So who's Vlad stylist?"

"Her name is Paris, she is sister of your father's late stylist."

"Are we going to be matching? Cause I've seen enough of the seventy fifth and seventy fourth games to get an idea of district twelve tribute's matching coustumes." I ask cause it is true I have seen enough of the Hunger Games to get that every year district twelve's coustume are made to match so thier can hopefully be love confessions, but it always comes out the same each year: a flop, faliur, a complete disaster. With death after death of one tribute or both.

"Yes, but he will not be wearing a dress."He said and of course my clueless prep team giggle. I can feel the soft fabric slip over my head. And the stiff bodice tighten as it settles in place over my inflated chest and torso. I fell the soft skirt flow around my waist as if water replaced the fabric. Probably silk."Open," said Cinna and the prep team in perfect harmony. And again I do as I'm told and open my eyes to look in the mirror, but what I find and see staring right back me is not what I expected. What I saw was a beautiful, angelic, and mythical creature who's outfit glows as if on fire whos makeup not only complement her immortal beauty but set people to swoon. My long skirt's shear fabric micmicked flmes I could see my long limbs through the slit in it that traveled from my waist line to my ankles, and was connected to my wrist by golden cuffs. As I raise my hand to touch the bejewled courset so does the creature in the mirror. Every move she makes sets her to flame."Imagine it set ablazed on flames."  
And of course I do as I was told. And you could NOT imagine nor ever seen something as beautiful. But then again do NOT let that fool you, I told myself, cause if that creature is really me it is as deadly as it is beautiful. Not just a creature but a monster stands in front of me and occupies the mirror in front of me.

"Well, what do you think!"the prep team and Cinna ask.

"Well, I think that,"I say as I point at the 'monster' in the mirror,"Is the most outlandish creature I have ever set eyes on, and trust me I've seen pretty weird people and things.  
And also you have out done yourself Cinna. No, not just you Cinna, but the whole group did. Really."So, this was it offically the games start. The Dog Days are NOT over. Like my favorite old world song said. The Dog Days just started.

* * *

I've just took a step in the remake center when everyone's, I mean everyone even the ther districts' mentors and stylist and the tributes themself,"Uh, oh,"said District eleves stylist.  
I knew that I was gonna steal the show with what Cinna did, but know looking at the other tributes made me nervous. The district eleven's 'uh, oh' was the only reasurance. I saw my self in a mirror convienently put accros the wall from where I was. I was angelic. But also fierce and sexy. But then I saw small changes, my eyelashes grew and so did my hair. In those few minutes they grew so much longer. My hip length, now dyed, red hair was bellow my bottom now. Imagine in the arena with no siccors to cut my hair with. I'll have a great disadvantage.  
As I'm walking to my chariot I see everyone's eyes are still trained on me, even Vlad. So , I smile and wink at all the male tributes except Vlad, which make them over confident and cocky and some return the smile and wink. Vlad just grinns and shakes his head. I know he disapproves of taking advantage of them but it so darn FUNNY!

As I arrive to my chariot I can tell the horses have seen me too. When I get to my chariot I pat the horses and Vlad's head I can still feel the other tributes eyes still on my back sending daggers towards me, so I stad on the very tipp of my tipp toes, by he way even with the extra height Vlad is still taller than me, and plant a big wet kiss on his lips."Thats for good luck."I say with an extra hint of cockiness behind my voice for the others watching. I walk to the horses and start to sing my favorite old world song that I discovered when I undung an old world portable music player and since that day it was my favorite song EVER! I sung it exactly like the old world singer did.

"Happiness hit her like a train on a track Coming towards her stuck still no turning back She hid around corners and she hid under beds She killed it with kisses and from it she fled With every bubble she sank with her drink And washed it away down the kitchen sink."My angelic voice rising out of cokiness.

"The dog days are over The dog days are done The horses are coming So you better run."

"Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers Leave all your love and your longing behind You cant carry it with you if you want to survive."

"The dog days are over The dog days are done Can you hear the horses?  
Because here they come."

"And I never wanted anything from you Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh Happiness hit her like a bullet in the head Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that,"my angelic voice now mezmorizing others.

"The dog days are over The dog days are done Can you hear the horses?  
Because here they come."

"Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers Leave all your loving, your loving behind You cant carry it with you if you want to survive."

"The dog days are over The dog days are done Can you hear the horses?  
Because here they come."

"The dog days are over The dog days are done The horses are coming So you better run."

"Every one, get into pos-"came in Cinna and, I think, Paris. He smiled when he saw it was me singing and not another tribute. He walks over to district twelve's chariot. "You are mezmorizing,"Cinna said smiling at me.

"Oh, that was you singing, you sounded beautiful, we can hear you from outside."said the non- Capitol looking woman standing next to Cinna. Her beautiful golden lock elbow length hair was let lose. Her ivory skin was not tattoed. Her normal black on black outfit reminded me of something I would wear at home.

I chocked back my tears at the thought of home, I do NOT want to be seen as a weak oponent," Yeah that was me."

"Then everyone else better look out cause you are about as mezmorizing as it can get. I mean look even your fellow tribute, Vladimir, is staring at you."That made me blush. I look back to see Vlad's face which was blushing, "look he's blushing, aww, that is so cute."I turn around fully and really get a real view of his coustume Which was almost identical to mine except he was not wearing a dress. He was bear and he was wearing a tuxedo vest that mimcked the color of flames. His tight, lycra I think, pants. And a cape, the same as the one from the seventy fifth games.

"Shall we get in the chariot," said Vlad obviously trying to change the subject.

I look at him," Sure." I say grining. I take a step closer to Vlad and look him up and down to asses the damage done by the elixir shot. He was the same Vlad except for simple and small was buffer and taller. His iris and pupils are inlared. His brown hair is now jet black. His used to be light blue and light green eye are now a midnight blue and a bright grass like green. He smiled at me and I knew what he was thinking you checking me out, well, check this out, he smiled wider and out of the blue his canine teeth popped out and grew and grew until they indented his lips."Well, look at this," I said and I showed mine to him. Mine isn't as long but they are pretty long.

"Okay, time to get on the chariot, places," said Cinna. Vlad got on the chariot first and helped me get on my side.  
They open the doors and the chariots start rolling out, you can hear the roar of the crowd the boming music.  
"Hold hands,"said Cinna, he probably did the same thing for my mother and father. I look to Vlad and see that he is pleased with this order, and at his reaction I giggle. His goffy grin and wild anxious eyes.

"Here, hold my hand," I say holding out my hand palm facing him. He gladly takes it in his. I look forward and see that district eleven just went out. automatically I fell our chariot moving and see the horses begin to walk, this is it, I told my self. Cinna runs over to us with the same prosthetic flame he used for my parents and sets my skirt ablazed and on flames and Vlad's cape. He hops of the chariot just as we enter the square. The crowds attention turns to us and they go BERZERK! Literaly. They point and shout they scream out our first names, they did NOT even call me Mellark girl but Incendia or ocasionally Dawn. Vlad obviously loves the attention. He blows kisses and I take note of this cause every little thing he does makes the crowd goes crazy. So, I start and smile throw kisses and catch those that are thrown torwards me, and wave and wink. The crowd almost throws themselves out of their seats for one of my kisses,  
it must have been like this for mother, I think. What a good life, every one wanting my kisses out of all the people they can recieve kisses from. We arrive in front of the president manshion. And I swear President Snow could NOT keep his eyes off of me. I mean, I knew he was a perv, but come on me out of all people to check out. Uhgg! How gross!  
I couldn't process what he was saying. Ughh! Look AWAY FROM ME! A smug cooky grin crosses his face I realize it was because I winked. I quickly look around to see if the rest saw but thankfully noeone did. Now I know noone would see me for me but for what I had to bring, give, and offer.


	5. Dun, Dun, Dun!

A/N reviews r awe-some and accepted! Plz review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games even though I would love to! It's a sad Tragedy.=, (  
(Mockingjay Spoilers)  
P.S. But I do own New nightmares! But not any characters from the hunger games or the hunger games itself. And I dont own the dog days are over I just LOVE that song! I do not do not do NOT own the dog days are over! and i don't own swimming the song!

Chapter5

I wake up to Effie Trinket knocking on the door I look around the room and see the light under the bathroom door. Someone is in their. I get up from the plush down four poster bed I was laying on. I look around first and see last nights dress on the floor. Then at the corner of my eye something catched my eye. A red vest that mimicked flames. I look down at my self to see I was wearing a simple lacy night gown. Uh, oh. I look around the room looking for something to defend me against whatever is behind the bathroom door. I find a pan in the corner of the room, what is that doing there? I ask myself. I grab it and tip toe to the bathroom. I grab the knob in my hand holding it tight to keep my self from running inside. I open the door slowly as to not make a sound. After of what seems like eternity the door fully opens and I see Vlad leaning over the bathroom sink, brushing his teeth. He rinses his mouth. Drys his mouth with a towel, and spins around to look at me. He walks swiftly towars me and embraces me and kisses my forehead."Good morning, Dawnie," he said using my old childhood nickname. He lets me go and finally takes notice of the pan in my shaking hand."What is this for," he says.

"I didn't know it was you in the bathroom."

"Who did you think it could possibly be. I mean you did come to my room last night and asked me to come to your room."When did- oh yeah I did. When I couldn't sleep. Thinking about what type of hell president Snow is gonna put Vlad through in the arena when he finds out we are 'madly in love'. I mean he had kept a fierce eye on me last night. And every one knew he had a string of young teenage lovers, all through the ages of fifteen through twenty, who either didn't have money or wanted to be famous, he would give many riches to his lovers.

"I don't know." I said brushing my teeth thoroughly. I didn't care that Vlad was now watching me intently, probably trying to see if something is wrong with me. But I wanted to delay breakfast as much as I can. When I've finished I look up and see my face. Clear of makeup and still glamourus. I hate what the damn needle did to me. I turn around and meet Vlad's intense stare.

"Incendia, someone needs to talk to you," said Effie, knocking once,then twice, and I do not even have to think to guess who it is. Vlad is bathed I can tell just by smelling his clean clothing. His chest was still bare though, he was wearing reagular black jeans and was holding his shirt in one hand.

I walk to him and whisper,"put your shirt on and walk out silently, but if anyone asks say you came for an opinion."

"An opinion on what?"

"I don't know? On your hair. Just stay very quiet then you won't have to explain yourself.  
Now go!" and he did what I told him to and I watch him leave the room. I look back into the bathroom. I take the longest shower I can aford, which still was NOT long enough for me I step out of the shower smelling of lavender blossom, and wait a few secounds untill my hair is done, glossy, and in ringlets. The red flame hair dye rinsed out of my hair during the shower.  
I change into the same out fit Vlad was wearing except with a twist, my worn in combat boots and ancient leather jacket, with a pearl necklace that consisted that one spacial pearl my father gave my mother in the seventy fifth hunger games. It was in a patern really in the center is the very special pearl and after every fifth pearl is a golden bead which is studded with diamonds, I study the necklace hoping it will help me through what I will face. I put on the family heirloom and after I change, I look at myself in the mirror. Perfect, complete, and whole is how I look on the surface. How I look in the in side and feel in the in side is to choatic and bazzare for one to put in a sentence or even a paragraph, not even a five paged essay with a trillion words. I calmly walk out of the bathroom and pick up my mockingjay pin, that I so happene to fine neatly placed on my champagne chest. I grip it as tight as I can, I wish I can get a grip on life as hard as I can get a grip on the pin, I think to myself. Pin the mocking jay to my shirt and walk to the door. I hold the handle of the door. Three, two, one.

I open the door and walk down the hall and turn into a room they've added, for confrences. As I enter the room I see one of the big plushed seats are occupied, and who is in it answers my suspisions, yes I am president Snow's next victim. I walk to the seat in front of him. And take sit in it.

"President Snow,"I nodd my head.

"Hello, Miss Mellark," I look at his young face. He is twenty seven the most. He has not been in office for much, just fourteen years, he started his presidency at sixteen years old, and the venomus snake hasn't met his horrible death yet. His closly shaved light brown hair and features remind me of and old world athlete. I can't put my finger on it, but he does remind me of an old world star. David Beckham.  
"Well, it runs in the family then."

"Pardon me,"I said using the most proper grammer I learned in school,"Mr. President, sir, but what runs in the family."

"You have been picked for the games. And you are about the most charming person I have met."

"Pardon me President Snow, but, I have training in an hour and I must eat breakfast before so, and it takes me awhile to eat."

"Okay, thismay take awhile-"

"But that's it Sir, it can't take awhile-"

"Please do not interrupt me"

I hate it that he can boss me around but I justt take it,"Yes sir."

"I will let you and your party go free and unharm from the games, and you will live a life of luxury."

I am so agravated that he can play with me like this so I'll act dumb to see how he thinks about that,  
"you mean my 'cousin' Vladimir?"

"Yes."

"You are the kindest soul."

"But."

"But?"

"Yes, but you must agree to something,"he continued even though I didn't answer,"you must be my mistress."

With that I know I've hit rock bottom. It was probably like this for all the other females who's inocence was robbed by this repulsive, slug eatting, venomus, rodent like, monster.

"And if you say no you'll just imagine what I will put you and your 'cousin' through in the arena just,  
so you know you won't make it out if you say no."

"Why would you do something like that."

"Because, because if I can't have you, no one can."

"You snake!"

"That is no way to talk to me,"he tells me sweetly.

"Well, you will NOT get an answer from me!"I stand up from my chair and stomp away. Once I was out of ear shot I started to run to the breakfast cart, tears already blurred my vision, where everyone was waiting impatiently for me I slam myself into Vlad and started to sobb hysterically.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" was everyone's response to my dramatic entrance.

I was chocking on my tears. "President Snow threatened to kill me and Vlad,"I wanted to say but what came out was,"puezaden snoz dweten tooou kkiull mmeee annd Vllahd,"

"What!"screeched Vlad, he didn't need to hear me repeat myself, cause he understud me."He can't do that!"said Vlad clearly shaken.

"What happened?"asked Effie and Dean, cause dad also understands me.

"Well," said dad,"she said, 'President Snow threatened to kill her and Vlad'."

"What! Why!"said Dean. When I was younger I would've killed for attention from Dean, but now its making me upset, why do you want to know.

I am inveloped in Vlad'd arms and his shirt is drenched in my salt water tears. I let go of Vlad and he lets go of me, "I'm helpless. Not only did I bring myself to certain things but also, I've dragged Vlad into it with me,"I didn't hear their protest, not even the when Effie said about being late for training. I run into my room, lock the door, shut the blinds on the windows, and peelled off my clothing, and I dragged myself into the bed. But even with the warmth radiated from the soft blanket I am shivering cold. Sobbs rack my body again. And thats when I hear the first knock from Effie trinket. When no response from me follows three people I distinctivly. Then It's stop and there's a click on the door and before I realize what I'm doing I shut the door again and pick my clothes up off the floor and change I cheek myself in the mirror and see that I look the same as I did earlier except that my eyes are swolen. I open the door and push past Dean, dad, Effie, and the avox. I take the elevator and hope that it's not to late to go to training. I get out of the elevator and walk to the training center and lucky me they've started just ten minutes ago. I walk to Vlad,  
"Hey, what did I miss?"I asked as if nothing happened.

"Nothing much. You okay?"

"Yeah, do NOT NOT NOT talk about it, please."

He didn't put up a fight,"Sure."He grabbed my hand and led me to the knot tying station. There Vlad and I had a great time snares and not whats where not are biggest strength but they aren't our weak point. After That we went to fishing and hook making. Then camoflage, which I'm good at because I paint with my father. After that we went into hand-to-hand combat. Which Vlad and I seem to be great at. They are playing old world music, a request I apparently made in my sleep when apparently I slept wake to an avoxes room. Vlad told me. The next song was one I loved the moment I heared it I grabbed Vlad's hand and lead him to the center of the training room and started to dance along, which by the way is ball room, and sing along.

"Your songs remind me of swimming Which I forgot when I started to sink Drank further away from the shore And deeper into the drink," people where starting to look.

"Sat on the bottom of the ocean,  
A stern and stubborn rock Cause your songs remind me of swimming,  
But somehow I forgot"

"I was sinking, now I'm sunk And I was drinking, and now I'm drunk Your songs remind me of swimming But somehow I forgot"

"I tried to remember the chorus I can't remember the verse Cause that song that sent me swimming Is now the life jacket that burst"

"Rotting like a wreck on the ocean floor Sinking like a siren that can't swim anymore Your songs remind me of swimming But I can't swim any more"

"Pull me out the water, cold and blue I open my eyes and I see that it's you"

"So I dive straight back in the ocean So I dive straight back in the ocean"

"Take a deep breath, suck the water in my chest Take a deep breath, suck the water in my chest And cross my fingers, and hope for the best," people where staring

"Then all of a sudden, I heard a note It started in my chest and ended in my throat Then I realized, then I realized, then I realized I was swimming,"

"Yes, I was swimming And now I'm swimming Yes, I am swimming"

"Your songs remind me of swimming Which I forgot when I started to sink Your songs remind me of swimming Which I forgot when I started to sink Oh, your songs remind me of swimming Which I forgot when I started . . .  
Your songs remind me of swimming Which I forgot when I started . . .  
to sink."

When we stopped I hugged him as tight as I could as though if I didn't hold on long enough I might lose grip on reality.

I can't help but say that when we finished others did clap, but they where drowned out by the beating of Vlad's heart which I heard through his tear stained shirt. Each beat was a different voice:

'What are you going to do?'

'You gonna say yes?'

'If you say no Vlad'll die!'

'Say yes and you'll give Vlad a chance at life, something YOU took away from him!'

But, that was it, I don't know what to do! I get to the dinning cart and look at everyone at the table, hoping to memorized their faces. Cinna and Paris are also there, besides Effie, Dean, dad, and Vlad.  
"Hey,"I said.

"Hello," they all say. I look at all of them in the face.

"So, how was training?"asked Dean, this is one of the few moments he looks me in the eye and asks me a random question.

"It was good, fine actually."

"What did, the other tributes do," asked Effie obviously trying to make me talk.

I look at Vlad, winked, and smiled,"I didn't even notice them."Everyone looks suspiciously at Vlad and me.  
we looked suspicious, I guess, because we were both grinning at each other.

When we finished dinner I stood up and grabbed Vlad's hand. I lead him to my room and shut the door. I ran to the bed and sat on it my hands quickly dropped into my hands. Vlad quickly followed and sat next to me. "Please, don't hate me."

"Why would I possibly hate you?"

"Because, I TOOK YOUR LIFE AWAY!"

"You didn't take my life away. I gave it to you. I came here for you, to save you, keep you alive."

"You gave it to me and I threw it away. You can't possibly save me if I say no to him."I raise my head from my hands to meet his gaze.

"Good. I didn't want you to say yes. I rather die together than you do the unthinkable."I look at him to see if he is kiding.

"What? You don't care?"When he shakes his head no,"you are an angel and you don't deserve a friend like m-"he doesn't let me finish cause next thing I know he is kissing me. His fingers are sliding through my hair, our empty hands meet, our breath mix, and our uneven heart beat as one. He stops to soon, and I want more, a deep desire I have never, ever felt.

"Say no,"he is still out of breath as he pushes my hair off of my face. With even that little contact my heart pace quickens and my breath comes out uneven. He grinns,"you are so cute when you blush,"  
that makes me blush even more. I'm the one who moves first this time and I lean into him, and this time we lose ourselves, we bearly notice when the door clicks open. He breaks away still to quickly. We both stand from the bed and the people standing at the door makes my heart stop beating and it drops to my feet. Dean was looking at me with harsh cruel eyes. But it wasn't him who made my heart stop, it was the other person standing in the door way.

President Snow.


	6. Training Scores

A/N reviews r awe-some and accepted! Plz review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games even though I would love to! It's a sad Tragedy.=, (

P.S. But I do own New nightmares! But not any characters from the hunger games or the hunger games itself. And I dont own the dog days are over I just LOVE that song! I do not do not do NOT own the dog days are over! and i don't own swimming the song! and i don't own the bird song!

Chapter6

I can't believe what's happeneing. Dean gives me a pityfull look, and everyone has ran to the room with the first slap president Snow gave me, so hard it made me fall. Vlad's automatic response was to crouch over and check if I was okay. Then he stood up and turned around fully to look down at President snow, he is about a head taller. At the door there has formed a group of people. Not just Dad and Dean but also Effie, Cinna and Paris, and three avoxes. veryone was shouting. Dad with Dean, Vlad and Snow, Paris with an avox, just listening, and Effie with herself. The Avoxes and I were the only silent ones. The avoxes were permenatly silent, and I was on the floor cheek cupped in hand. I wasn't listening to anyone though, I was thinking of myself. I knew even with the offer Snow made and every thing in my odds that I wouldn't make it out alive. And now I have ruined it all. Absolutly all. Even Snow is disguested by me now. It's only when I hear a big pound that I notice everyone quited down. I look up to see Vlad's hands cupping his nose and a silent tear sliding down his cheek,"Thats right, cry big child."And I lost it.

I stood up rapidly and slapped Snow, everyone is absolutly quiet no one is speaking, whispering,  
not even breathing. And I scream at the tops of my lungs,"YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, ALCATRAZ! I AM NOT YOUR MAID, NOR YOUR SERVANT, NOR MISTRES! YOU REPULSIVE SQUID!UGH! YOU, YOU, YOU, BASTARD! DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO BARGE IN HERE LIKE THAT! GETT OUUTTTTT!"I take the pan that was left on the floor from the morning an did the unthinkable, I threw it at him. And he actually left the room. I sit on the bed on the exact same spot I had my first kiss, by some one I actually loved. Someone who I'm going to lose. Lose because of what I did. I love him and now I literally killed him, go figure. The severity of what I just did hits me in full impact. I look up at the boy I love and killed the hopes of him living.  
Then I look around at the faces I will never see again, after I leave for the games. In three simple days I will lose everything, all of them. The avoxes leave and so does Paris and Dean. Eventually, after all the efforts of comforts Effie and Cinna leave. After what seems like eternity, dad also, leaves. Once my dad leaves, Vlad walks over to where I was sitting and sits next to me. Our hands find each other and we intertwind fingers. We look at each other and I lean against him. My head burrowed into his chest. His free hand caresses my exposed cheek. I remembered what my mother told me,'singing a good song never hurts anyone, so sing when you're mad, and you won't dispair.'

"'Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree." I sang aloud.

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where the dead man called out for for his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."Vlad sang with me.

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here.

No stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

When we finished we both grinned and I let go of his hands and stood up and started to sing:

"As i commited my crimes in a darkened room

A bird flew by, and saw what i'd done it set up a nest outside

And he sang about what i'd become

He sang so loud

He sang so clear

I was afraid all the neighbours would hear

So i invited him in, to reason with him

I promised i wouldn't do it again

But he sang louder and louder inside the house

And now i couldn't get him out

So I trapped him under a cardboard box

And stood on it to make him stop

I picked up the bird and above the dim i said,"

"That's the last song you'll ever sing"

"Held him down, broke his neck

Taught him a lesson he wouldn't forget"

"Then i put that bird in a cooking pot

Boiled him up and ate the lot

Then i sat in the silence

Thanked the lord for peace

Coughed up a feather and fell asleep

But in my dreams began to creep

that old familiar tweet, tweet, tweet,"

"I opened my mouth to scream and shout

I waved my arms and flapped about

But i couldn't scream and I couldn't shout

Cause the song was coming from my mouth"

"I opened my mouth to scream and shout

I waved my arms and flapped about

But i couldn't scream I couldn't shout

The song was coming from my mouth,"

"From my mouth

From my mouth

From my mouth

From my mouth

From my mouth

From my mouth

From my mouth!"

"The song was coming from my mouth."

When I finished I met his stare. "I want to do something,"I say, I lean over and peck his cheek,  
"I want to really see the capitol."I look around the room and my eyes fall across what I was searching for, a clock. It was eleven. At home it was one in the morning. I meet Vlad's gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, lets sneak out and come back before dawn. We can digise ourselves as average capitol people."

"I don't think we should go it's to crazy and dangerous. After what just happened Snow probably will keep at least one or both of his eyes glued to us."

"Fine, but you must stay tonight."

"That's not a problem for me."I snake my arms around his neck and slid on to his lap, and kiss his nose.  
His arms hug my waist. The whirl wind emotions from the past few days get to me, and I brake down. Tears run down my cheeks and wet his shirt. When I've finished I'm drained out from energy. Vlad picks me up and puts me in bed. He's turning around when I catch his shirt.

"I thought you were going to stay."and he does. He walks to the other side of me, kicks off his shoes and slips through the quilt.

The sun is shining through the window. The light blinds me. I look up at the ceiling and notice the texture.  
I feel a stinging pain coming from my cheek. The place Alcatrez hit me. It still hurts. I feel arms around me and shift around to see Vlad kept his problem to sleep throught the night with me. His undone shirt leaves his chest exposed. I kiss his collarbone, thinking it's a nice way to wake up. I look at his handsome face.  
How can I possibly be in this position, I think to myself, my mother was probably in this same position.  
I stand up slowly as to not wake him up. Today is the day where I show the game makers what I'm made of.  
It's to bad I didn't go to training that much yesterday. I look back to the sleeping boy in my bed. I've been looking at him a lot lately. I walk to the bathroom. When I'm there I look at myself through the mirror. I am still the same I was right before the slap, glamours, but with a savage look. And on my cheek is a raging red hand print. I was so close to him last night, I think to myself and smile. He now is the only person I can be myself with. Spin around at the click of the door. Vlad. I charge at him. His arms slip around my waist, and mine around his neck. "Mornin,"I whisper, and we both giggle. That is something neither of us have done.  
"Now, wait in the room, I'm going to shower."He unslips his hands and I watch him enter the room. I turn to face the shower. I strip of my clothes and enter the shower. The sothing jets of warm water calmed me and the perfumed smell stayed with. I walk onto the mat that dries me, and my hair. I wrap myself in a towel and find the clothes I guess I was supposed to wear. I put on the "padded"WHY?REALLY, WHY?-bra, and slip the soft shirt over my head. I rapidly try to put on my pants. As I open the door I hear Effie's knocks. I see my combat boots next to my bed, and slip them on and I do the same with the pearl necklace, but I couldn't find my little mockingjay pin.

"Vlad, do you know where my mockingjay pin is?"

"Yeah, when Cinna came yesterday he took the pin with him to pass it through inspection. It is your token."

This relieves me. Just that small little sentence relieves. If my mother got it through why can't I? I'll tell you why,  
cause it is a symbol of the rebelion. And so was my mother. Katniss Everdeen. You would think after years and years of being recognized of Katniss Everdeen's daughter would tire me of that name. But you know what, now about to go into the arena, I can't express the need I feel I need of having my mother to pamper and protect me. This experience has made me rethink life. Maybe it's not so bad after all. I mean living in district tweleve sounds like paradise compared to this hell's point! I look at Vlad,"Shower, get changed."I turn and sit on the bed. "Vlad, did you hear what they did to us?"

"What?"he shouted back, from the shower.

"They didn't tell you?"I thought Paris had told, that's the least she can do for what she's done to him."They've switched us with animals."

All I heard from him was silence.

"So, what are you going to show the game makers."

Silence.

"Vlad."

"What?"

"Nothing. What are you going to show the game makers?"

He cames out changed into an outfit that matches with mine. His hair glistening wet. His eyes sharp and alert. "I don't know."  
The last three days in the Capitol past by too quickly.

I take his hand into mine, and we walk out the door, and into the dinning room. I sit in the chair inbeetween Dad and Vlad. After small atempts of small talk from Effie and my father, we all eat breakfeast in utter silence. Once I was done I took in my breakfeast of kings. I look around the table to see everyone is intently staring at me. I raise one eyebrow, and with this everyone looks away. "So, what are you two going to do for the judges?"

"I don't know,"Says Vlad.

"Well, me? I'm going to blow them away."

And blow them away I shall. But HOW? I think to myself. Now, as I'm waiting for my turn I'm starting to get nervous. My palms are sweeting and I'm starting to hyperventilate. I look over to Vlad. Totally calm. Why can't I be like him. Because first of all as crazy as it sounds, I am me. Vlad is next. The district eleven tribute has already gone in at least fifteen minutes ago. I think her name was Dalayda. Dalayda Florenctine. No It was Dalayda Florentine, that was it.

"Vladimir Rammusen,"I look at the women who called his name and shoot her a look. She shoot me one of pity.

"Do great," I say. Do great, that's it, wow.

"You to,"and he enters the room.

Twenty minuets have past and yet nothing.

Thirty minuets and the women has come yet again but for me this time. It took awhile but thirty minuets is too quick for me. I still don't know what to do. I enter the room and see that the painting section is a mess. I look around to see what I can do. I am still clueless. I walk over to the archerystand and look at the bows. The bows. Wow. Bows of all different body, shape, size and structer. I pick up a silver one and string it. It is the most beautiful of the lot. With it's classic yet simple style. I sling the quiver over my shoulder. I take out the arrow. I set it and pull back. And I set it flying and I watch it as it goes through the wanted target. Through the dummy for combat fighting. I look around for something else. I lost two or three of the judges.  
Two or three are watching me while five drink themselves up and one sleeps. I make a snare and a fishing hook out of paint brushes. What little attention I had forgot me. I took the bow and arrow and sent one flying through the glass ceiling. The glass breakes and shatters. Glass is pouring down and before anyone notices I sprint behind a station. I hear the game makers gasp.  
When the glass stop falling I could tell they think I dissapered. But don't let that fool you because when they where collecting there things I walked out of my hiding place and let go of the arrow in my bow, letting it catch the asleep game makers hat and pin it to the wall. Like mother like daughter." You are dissmised," said the head game maker, Onodaga Pinehurst. I walk out of the room, that was probably the worst proformance they had. I enter the elevator and it zips up.

I walk into the dining room. Everyone looks at me expectantly."Well, atleast we know I won't get a twelve, probably not even an eight."

"What did you do," said Cinna great Cinna and Paris are here, I hate to dissapoint them.

"Well, I did something similar to what mom did."

Dad looks at me with a grinn on his face. Vlad is laughing histaricly. Dean is smirking. Cinna and Paris are giggleing. And Effie is surprised, she has the most comicle expression. Her eyes are bugging out of her scull and her mouth is slack."What exactly is that,"said dad.

"Well it's not like if I didn't have a reason to." I told him all that happened from when I was called in to when I got to the elevator.

"Well, you won't be hunted down." I look at Dean and scowl at him.

"Well the scoring is probably about to go on."I stand up and lead everyone to the 'living room'. I turned on the television and on the scores are just starting, district by district.

District one's tribute, I think there names are Shimmer and Caravel. The statuest platnum blond, Shimmer scored a nine.  
Caravel, seven.

District two's tributes, maybe Lancer and Phesbo. The tall and well feed girl, Lancer, scored a seven. Phesbo, an nine.

District three's tributes, Bambie and Arostotel. The small and fragile, from her picture, looking Bambie scored a five. The also average Arostotel scored a five.

Disrtict four's tributes, Andromeda and Lupis ODAIR. WHAT! ODAIR? Andromeda scored a ten. Lupis scored a ten.

District five's tributes, Fawlie and Darckin. Fawlie scored an eight. The obviously twelve year old vouleenter Darckin scored a six.

District six's tributes, Marialu and Finn. Marialu scored a four. Finn won a three.

District seven's tributes, Dayris and Klen. Dayris scored a three. Finn a seven.

District eight's tributes, Clemecy and Quinn. Clemecy scored a five. Quinn a four.

District nine's tributes, Blaise and Theo. Blaise a five, and the same with Theo.

District ten's tributes, Thea and Blaze. Thea scored a four. Blaze a five.

District eleven's tributes, Dalayda and Fresh. Dalayda a ten, amazingly. Fresh an eight.

When Fresh and Dalayda were finished, Cinna dad and Dean made a drum roll. Vlad scored an eight. I scored a . . .TEN!

"WHATT?"

PLZ! review if you want me to continue!review if you just plain and straight up hate it, or review if you love it cause I'm not going to update unless I get six reviews. Xp 


	7. I've UPDATED! YAY!

A/N reviews r awe-some and accepted! Plz review! Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games even though I would love to! It's a sad Tragedy.=, (

P.S. But I do own New nightmares! But not any characters from the hunger games or the hunger games itself. And I don't own the dog days are over I just LOVE that song! I do not do not do NOT own the dog days are over! and i don't own swimming the song! and i don't own the bird song! PLZ REVIEW! and sorry I haven't been updating for so long my internet wasn't working. BUT now it's fixed, and then I started writing another story!=)And Y'all should see the movie back to the future, listen to the beatles and appreciate their music! They put all music of this time( YES THAT INCLUDES JUSTIN BEIBER, YOUNG MONEY, LITTLE WAYNE, AND THAT IDIOT DRAKE! SO EAT THAT SUCKERS!) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter7**

Today is the day of the interviews, I thought as I looked around the room. Three days have pasted so far since the training scores were aired. I wonder If anyone would like me. Probably not! I'm so selfish and stupid, that I can admit it but not do anything about it! Gawd! Sometimes I hate myself! I stand up, off the hundred sheet count, four poster bed. I got ready for today and headed to the dining room.

"Good morning sleepy head!"Said dad. I looked him over, why is he so happy if he's going to lose another child? And I thought he was the kinder one! I sit down next to dad.

"Okay!"said Effie,"Well, today are the interviews!" like we didn't know that! " Well, first of all that is important, you two will go to your prep team get ready go over your points then go to the interviews. Second of all, Don't get your hopes up both of you, Dawnie crushed them the other night." Well that's what I heard! I look to the plate of food on the table. It's better if I just eat my regular servings. If I eat more I'll get used to it and then in the arena I'll be done for!

"What's wrong,"asked Vlad poking my arm.

"Nothing."

"Well, netter ggggoooh to get you at least pretty,"said Dean. I looked at him. His drunken figure teetering on the chair.

"Oh, shut up!" I said grabbing a drumstick and heading for the elevator.

(SPACE)...

* * *

Six hours later, I was primped and primed. I looked into the mirror to see myself. I was standing in front of a full length mirror. The interviews how can I get along it. Maybe I'll kill it like dad, or play it safe and dull like mum. I'm not sure. I'll probably play it safe and dull like mum. I look over to Cinna and smile. I am dressed in a strapless black lace dress, nice and short. Above the knees, up to my mid thighs. I also had a thick black leather belt. It was matched with a red necklace and ankle length cheetah print booties, with a high heel. Tomorrow I'll be in the arena at this time. Whoa it's amazing how time flies. I feel strange, like a black bird I guess. Outcast-ed. Privileged. Someone who is criticized before they are meet. I tug at a piece of my raven hair. I look so pale, I don't remember them putting on any makeup except for heavy red lipstick and neutral eyeshadow. If win, which I highly doubt, after every thing settles down I'm going to run away. I won't be able to live with the guilt. I remember when I was younger, how I used to run away from all my troubles, they used to seem so far away. And now I'm gonna die. My troubles are so heavy and hideous, painful even. It feels like yesterday I was so young and careless. But Now I'll have to face my problems. I just don't know how to.

* * *

A/N sorry it was SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO short! it was just a little something something so that i can reassure you that I'm still updating! And PLEASE REVIEW WITH IDEAS I'M HAVING SOME KIND OF MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS STORY!=\


	8. The Interviews

**A/N reviews r awe-some and accepted! Plz review! Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games even though I would love to! It's a sad Tragedy.=, (**

**P.S. But I do own New nightmares! But not any characters from the hunger games or the hunger games itself. And I don't own the dog days are over I just LOVE that song! I do not do not do NOT own the dog days are over! and i don't own swimming the song! and i don't own the bird song! PLZ REVIEW! and sorry I haven't been updating for so long my internet wasn't working. BUT now it's fixed, and then I started writing another story!=)And Y'all should see the movie back to the future, listen to the Beatles and appreciate their music! (P.S. I don't think it's normal but Paul McCartney is sexy at 68 even! many agree with me so don't judge!) They put all music of this time (YES THAT INCLUDES JUSTIN BEIBER, YOUNG MONEY, LITTLE WAYNE, AND THAT IDIOT DRAKE! SO EAT THAT SUCKERS!) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter8**

I look around at the group of different tributes and swallow my fear, the huge lump that I feel in my throat. Oh Lord. I'm nawt gonna last. I look at Vlad and bite my lips, he is done up in a fancy shirt and fancy jeans, fancy. "Hey, I'm nervous," I whisper to him.

"Why should you be, you're golden baby doll," He says, he knows that when he calls me that I can't help but laugh.

"I'm not my mom."

"Yeah, but you're golden to me."

"Oh, shut up," I say, looking around at the waiting area,"so what ya gonna say if they pop the question."

"Oh, that I love you! Duh!"

"You don't' have to fake it for me," I said, but I really hoped he said that he was telling the truth," I mean ya don't have to do it if you're just doing it for the sponsors."

"Oh! Okay then, I'm not doing it! Thank gawd that would've been uncomfortable," And that's when I hit rock bottom. He he doesn't even love me. I know that Drina is mom's favorite, and Darcy was dad's favorite. I'm just the middle child who went hunting and gets hand me down and got lucky when she got her grandfather's leather jacket. Now, the one person I truly love, doesn't love me back. GREAT! I look around and bite my lips harder until I taste copper flooding my mouth.

"Hey you okay? You're bleeding."

"Yeah! I'm fine, I just bite my lip out of relief."

"Okay, and hey you don't have to be that relived, I mean I'm not that bad." I look around at the tributes and see one staring back at me. Lancer, the career tribute from one. Great now I got a career on my tail, was my first thought. But then I saw concern in his eyes and then I thought, he isn't the regular career. He is dressed in head to toe silver. He was wearing a regular tux, tie no bow, but in silver, that's what made it unique. He had mop-top hair, his regular- I remember from training, his hair was brown-ish looking but it still looked black, and his huge almond shaped eyes were a shade of brown. His round face with big cheeks, for an eighteen year old at least, made him look the least like a sixteen year old. He was still fit and muscular, not like Vlad but normal muscular, but his face was attractive and sweet in the same sense. He waves slightly, as to not cause attention but still saying hello to me. He knows that I know that he was and still is watching me. He quickly look back to Phesbo, who was looking a bit chatty today. I looked back at Vlad, who was now talking to the female district eleven tribute, Dalayda. With her honey brown eyes and satiny like brown skin, it was hard to believe it was going to be hard for Vlad to fall for her. She was tall, and had the elegant grace and poise of a swan. I looked around and saw no one to converse with until someone grabbed my arm and shouted.

"The show is starting all tributes to the stage!" I followed Vlad to the stage. He looked back constantly to Dalayda. I know I'm done for cause when he likes someone he gets obsessed. He wants to be with her every hour of the day, and when he can't he resorts to talking about her. I mean he falls HARD.

We get to the stage and I am blinded by the light. I look around when my vision clears, the stage is huge! I look at the row of seats on the stage. I sit at the seat for district twelve seats. Hmm. I look next to me, at Vlad who is staring intently at Dalayda. GREAT! He fell for her. She turned and saw him. She waved shyly and smiled. I'm sure he swooned while my stomach churned. The show started before I knew it and the usual happened. Soon after, the district ten male just finished. Dalayda goes up and charms the whole crowd, especially the men. But she doesn't fool Cinna. I look at Ceaser Flickerman, dressed in all gold.

"So,"asks Ceaser," any one you like?" One of his eyebrows raise. She looks at him and blushes a furious red.

"Well... I'm not sure. The guy I like isn't from my district... Well, I don't think he likes me. He probably likes his district partner. I mean c'mon," I know she is probably talking about Vlad, and trying to get sympathy cause who would like me over her,"That's why I wouldn't be comfortable saying who it is."

"At least give us a clue!"

"Fine! It's Vladimir, from district twelve!" She said all too quickly for being shy. She looks back at Vlad, but she doesn't meet his gaze, instead she stares with pride into mine. She smirks at me, all cocky like. I had to remind myself that it's against the rules to hurt another tribute before the games start.

"Well, well, well!" Was all Ceaser said. The buzzer rings and it's my turn. GREAT! I stand up and mechanically walk over to the chair.

I shake hands with Ceaser and smile at the crowd," So hows it like so far meet any friends?"

"Yeah! It's so cool here! I sadly haven't really talked to a lot of people." I say smiling, but I'm sure that if you looked into my eyes you can tell that I feel utterly miserable.

"Are ya friends with your district partner? And if so, how did you two meet?"

"Well," I said,"yes we are friends. We met when we were just starting the first grade. We were having a field trip, to the coal mines, ya know..." I felt myself relive it. I love the story,"I always looked up at a group of people in the class, I was the youngest. I especially looked up to Vlad, he was like a brother to me, ya know. So, any way. We were having a field trip and it was break time. During break time we usually ate a little snack. Well, Vlad strayed away from the group. He was looking at the rocks on the edge of the mine. A group of bullies saw him and started picking on him. They took a swing at him. Then I heard him crying. So, I went and saw them standing over him, laughing. So, ya know what I do? I kicked one of them and shouted,'Hey why don't ya pick on some one your own size?' So one of them looked at me and asked what I said and I didn't really think that I would get hurt. So I just repeated what I said and one of them charged. I still didn't think any thing was wrong cause like, c'mon I was like five, so I pick up a coal and throw it at one of them, it hit him right in the face. I then took more and pelted them with rocks until they left. Vlad looked at me and thanked me time after time, and he still does it till this day. I was just so happy that I did what I did. Cause it was like oh my gosh! I saved my hero! So ever since that day, we've hung out together."

"Oh! That's so cute! So, how was it like at home to have two victors as a parent and both of your siblings in the games in previous years?"

"It's pretty tough, I guess. I mean now I have one sister, my younger brother died in the games, and sometimes mom, like I don't know how to explain it, but Katniss sort of blacks out. And dad has to tend to her. Then Drina goes mad, and they block me out. I think that because I have never gone, Drina will never really truly..." I finished mid sentence, the pain of being an unloved child returning like a pain in my chest.

"Oh. On to less depressing topics. Well! Is there anyone for you?" I scrunch my nose and contemplate should I or should I not? The question was mulled over in my head continuously. So loud, that I didn't even realize that the buzzer went off. Oh well, they don't know. It's a yes and a no at the same time. What's better then that? I stand and sit in my chair. I see Vlad stand from his seat and walk over to THE HOT SEAT. I black out myself, so I don't hear many things. Depressed. That's how I feel. Ya see! No body will like me. My vision clears and I look at Vlad, telling stories. I heard Ceaser ask the big question I depended my life on, not just my life but my love life status.

"So! Do ya have a special one in your life?" He asked glancing over to Dalayda and me.

"Well-" He couldn't finish his sentence. But I know he was going to say some one. But I just don't know who...

* * *

**A/N If you read the A/N at the top and read the discription of Lancer you can get an image in your head of who he looks like, guess!(It's right in front of your face in the A/N! DUH!) srry I made a mistake in chappie 6! Lancer is the male tribute, Phesbo is the female tribute! SORRY! I meant The tall and well feed guy! SORRY! and KUDOS!**


	9. The Cornucopia

**A/N reviews r awe-some and accepted! Plz review! Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games even though I would love to! It's a sad Tragedy.=, (**

**P.S. But I do own New nightmares, but I don't own the H.G.'s. PLZ REVIEW! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

I wake up, engulfed by blankets and arms. Just two. My legs were wrapped in the blankets. My hands gripping on to some one's.

"Hey you," I whispered. I remembered the other day and thought maybe it's Vlad.

"Hum," He mumbled,"Iwannastayinbed...noschuufome," He mumbled. The care free child, I wish I was like him. Instead, I was exposed to darkness and evil at a very young age.

"I WISH we had to go to school. But sadly, the world isn't so kind," I say, stretching. Vlad's grip around my waist tightens but his eyes stay close. "The games start today. Wake up." I yawn. He finally opens his eyes and smiles. Then it registers, as of noon today, we'll be in the arena. His smile slowly turns into a frown and he stands. His chest is bare and he is wearing long sweat pants. His eyes are swollen, he was probably crying, ya know for a tough looking guy he is pretty emotional. He walks into the bathroom, and I don't hear much from him. I sit up from the bed and look around the room. The room that has prepared me for my slaughter. I look at the clock and see that we have over slept. "Vlad hurry! Don't want to keep the crowd waiting..."

* * *

I looked at my outfit. It was a light blue jumpsuit, like the seventy-fifth clothes. The suit hugged my curves and I didn't like it at all. It was like a second skin. Tight on every things, even in the weird ways, like it looked to tight to be an average outfit, and too tight for the climate to be cold in the arena. It was accompanied by a pair of leather boots, like the combat ones I have at home, except these were ankle length and had no laces or buttons or zippers. I had a thick belt around my waist and a short black leather bomber jacket, it hit me at my belly button. I look at Venia, who pulls out an eyeliner stick and proceeds to applying some on me. I don't hate the stuff but I hate it when it runs down my face, but knowing Venia you just know, and have no doubt in your mind, that the eyeliner is water proof. That's my good ole' friend Venia. She kisses my check and leaves the room, everyone following her lead -except Cinna, before the tears rushed down their faces.

Cinna grabbed my hands and looked at my face. "You remind me so much of your mother."

"Who was my mother?" I asked, I knew what I was asking, who is she really. I mean, cause I don't really know my mom. We really never talk. And Cinna just happened to know what I meant.

"Your mother was an honest person. She is was a wonderful person. I loved your mother so very, and I mean VERY, very much. I looked at her as if she was a sister."

"I wish I knew her like you did, have a special bond like you do. I mean NO ONE will be as close to her as you are, but... I just want her to love me..."

"I know what you mean. You know, when she found out I was alive she sent me a letter. She asked me if I was okay. I wrote her a letter back, asking about who she was. She told me everything, from Darcy to Drina to Peeta and Gale. And, one thing that I could tell was how much she loves you. Don't forget, that you still have love ones back home. No matter how much you just want to give up home just remember your mom won't judge you-" I was crying. A silent tear slit unintentionally down my check. But the nicest thing ever said to me by a person was interrupted, interrupted by the Peacekeepers. They really don't like me. I look at Cinna and he mouths to me,"Remember, don't let go..."

I am shoved into the tube and am surrounded by utter blackness. I remember that I was afraid of the dark as a child. Drina always used to ask me why and when she didn't get a response she would laugh shoved me then would run out of the room turn the lights off and locked the door behind her. I used to get petrified with fear. I one day got fet up and told her,"I am afraid of the dark because I am afraid of the unknown. Not knowing leaves you vulnerable, which is scary enough so go and play your petty games you narcissistic child, be gone!" And she never asked that question again. I can tell you that those were powerful words for a seven year old and telling it to another seven year old was worse.

This reminded me of the little seven year old girl that never went away. I slam my hand against the unbreakable glass. The darkness is replaced by an eerie scenery. All I can see is white. White nothingness. It goes away and then my vision is cleared. I see the other tubes and tributes in them first, the I see it. We are in the sky. Floating! I don't think of anything. All I think now is that better get weapons I look down and see s beautiful island down below. Focus, if ya want to win don't get detracted. I looked down and press my palms against the glass. The second the glass comes down I dive. I feel the wind wiping pass my face. It hits my face in furious whips. It burns. It literally burns! OUCH! I hit the water, and it's icy cold. DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT! I swim as fast as I can to the cornucopia. Not even a strip of land connected to it. It just floats. I guess we have to hide in the forest. I push myself as much as I can. VLAD DEPENDS ON IT! I reach the cornucopia within seconds on that. I jump on to the small platform. I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I know it's Vlad, he was soaking wet, heaving, and panting.

"Hurry gets some stuff get five of everything and stuff it into your suits, maybe we can fill ourselves up." I giggle. I grab on to his hand and ran over to the mouth of the cornucopia. I grab anything, I really didn't care what it was and stuffed it into my suit. I looked as if I had some skin disorder in which my body swelled up and now I looked super disfigured. Vlad stuffed his suit and bags too. We heard footsteps behind us and I whispered to Vlad,"Follow my lead." I take an arrow and bow and arm myself. I see the other tributes are standing around us unarmed. "Don't move," I shouted, none of them had weapons, Vlad and I WHERE blocking the weapons, "or some serious shit will happen. Now, districts eleven, seven, three, and four. Follow." I felt powerful. I had at least seven of everything, I guess that was why they did what I told them to do. I grabbed some of the tributes and looked at the others cold in the eye. Vlad also grabs some of the tributes and we jump into the water and we swim them to the shore. When we reach the shore is when I feel soar. The rest stand up and I can feel their stares scorching my back. Vlad grabs me by my armpits and stands me up.

"Ya good kid?" He asks He places his hand against my cheek and I shake awake.

"Uh-hu," I mumble. I look at my allies and smile. I chose them all for reasons. Four because after I got a peek at the water I knew we could use them for fishing. Seven for the lumber, we are in the forest. Eleven because I know Vlad likes Dalayda and it would kill me to see his guilt and we couldn't just leave the guy, they are also good for plants and stuff. Three because they are the underdogs.

"Thank you so much," Said Bambie, District 3, " you gave us hope."

"No problem really, Bambie. Lets keep on walking. It would be in our best interest if we were already deep in the woods by the time the bloodbath finishes." I pull out most of the objects that were in my suit and I laid them on the sand. With the amount of backpacks Vlad and I got, we have exactly ten. I take all we have and ration it into the huge campers pack. "Here." I say handing one to every one and keeping the last to myself. "Lets go."

* * *

We headed to anywhere in the forests. We traveled for hours and hours.

"You know my name?" Asked Bambie. It sounded more like a statement then a question.

"Mhmm," I mumbled. She looked at me with wide eyes. I stretched my legs out in front of me. This was our first stop. We are all taking turns being guard and right now it's Bambie and my turn. "Would ya tell me something?"

"OH! Would I! Of Course! I mean ya only saved me from being slaughtered! I mean this is going and is the bloodiest blood bath of them all, I mean it's still going on!"

"Yeah, well what are your four favorite animals?"

"Guinea Pigs, Moths, Dolphins, and Hawks."

"Why?"

"Because, well, pigs are cute-well, at least when they are babies- moths because they interest me, dolphins because we don't have them at home, and I always have loved them, but I love them even more that I can't have them, and well hawks because they are so fierce and well, I have always been jealous of them. Because when stuff get bad they fly together, and they are always so close, if only life can be like that. Everything would've been way better."She smiles.

Boom! The cannons counting the dead started. One. Two. Three. Four, five, six... it keep on going. Nine. Nine cannons in total. Nine down, fifteen to go. And they finished. "Wow. Powerful words bra," Said a voice right behind me.

"Move!" Shouted Bambie. I jumped up and spun around, only to see districts one, the girl from two, and amazingly so the guy from five. A spear grazes my check. I feel the copper tasting blood and am alarmed. I look at the careers and see they are already arming themselves.

"Wake up!" I shout at my allies. They all wake and see our situation. The careers look at us and all laugh.

"You think you can beat us! Like for reals look at your pity party!" Vlad stood up and walked to my side.

"Anything is possible," I said arming my silver bow," I mean, The girl on fire did win against Cato. And after all she is my mother. Do ya think I would really take after my father, knowing after both of my siblings came, if I knew I will be and am in the games. I don't think so. And I don't have all day so, dance ya monkey!" That ticked him off.

"Oh! Well at least I'm not the one stuck with three!" He shouted, getting prepared to throw a medieval flail behind his back. He thinks I can't see him! Vlad shoots me a look and I nod. He grabs Bambie and Arostotel and district seven and tells to run after him, all in a few seconds. I mean his animal is the strongest and he does have its traits. So it takes the careers by surprise when one second the vulnerable districts seven and three were just sitting around and then Vlad, Andromeda, Lupis, and I are crouched, prepared to fight.

"Alright then, make your move!" Shouted Phesbo, district two girl. She had long blond hair that curled like hell! She looked about twice my height which is pretty freaky considering I'm 5'8", and kind of bulging with muscles. That's when all hell broke loose. Caravel, I think that's male district one name, threw the flail. I ducked it and it stuck to the tree behind me. I felt like the matrix! Everything was slow motion; I guess another one of the game maker's tricks. I turned around, slowly of course, and saw the flail, stick to the bark. I turned around just in time to dodge the arrow that was so badly and untrainingly thrown at me. I bring out my sword and go all fencing on someone, the twelve year old Darckin. I went on and I knew my allies followed my example. I heard no cannons, yet, so far, so good. We were going at it for what felt like two minutes when he started getting closer. I started moving back, afraid from the blade, I know me of all people with the whole fang thing it was that this kid reminded me of Darcy too much. I mean even his name is similar. My allies start dispersing, not like dying, but covered by the leaves that block my field of vision. I walk backward as Darckin gains land. I know the others start to move to, maybe the careers need him for something so they need to protect him, I mean district five is medicine.

We keep on moving and a nervous grin spreads on his face and he brings back memories of Darcy, sweet kind adorable Darcy with dark hair and loving eyes, my Darcy. Darcy would laugh whenever he was uncomfortable, you see Darcy lasted extremely far for a kid his age, I mean sponsors showered him with gifts because of his age and parents, so he was laughing a lot you can tell. I remember that from the seventy fifth hunger games mom found a way to find the force field. I asked her how and she told Drina and me. I saw the now cinch in the armor out of my peripheral vision as Darckin corners me. He lifts the sword and his brow is drenched in sweat. He plunges it down but I take a step back, tumbling down, out of the arena into a valley, an abyss of darkness. I'm falling only for a few minutes until I feel myself falling still, but this time backwards. My face slams against the hard cold woodland floor. My vision turns red, then dark and I hear nothing. I'm sure I 'm dead, but I'm in a pain so immense, that I'm sure that I'm either a live and broke some serious shit, or that I'm in hell. The pain builds and my face feels wet. Soon enough I lose all feeling all over and I don't feel pain. I'm sure I'm dead.

A/N I'm still updating if Dawn is dead maybe I'll switch to Vlad's POV, don't forget he is a main character and he isn't dead yet!


	10. The Seizure

**A/N reviews r awe-some and accepted! Plz review! Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games even though I would love to! It's a sad Tragedy.=, (**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Vlad's P.O.V.**

I see Dawn's broken figure, not moving at all, on the ground. "Dawn!" I shout running over to her side. Darckin jumps up and points his sword at me. I can't believe him! The murderer! I grab hims by the back of his unflatering suite and stab him in the stomache with his own sword. I kneal next to Dawn and her eyelids flutter. I know the others are covering me because the carrer group isn't attacking me.

Lupis comes to my side and whispers,"Ya know, I did see the seventy fifth hunger games." He smiles at me like how one would say let me do my magic, and pumped Dawn's chest with his fist, then he lifted her chin held her nose, and then kissed her. HE KISSED HER! I jump on top of Lupis but before I could land Andromeda caught me. She threw all her weight on me and slamed me against a tree.

"What are you doing!"She asks. I see Lupis stop and pump her chest once more before she starts couching choking and breathing a little. The scariest thinhg happens. She goes into a trance and starts talking strange things, asking where is she, what's happening, who is everyone, why is this guy standing over him. Then her eyes roll to the back of her head and all you see is the whites. She starts convulsing and white foam comes out of her mouth.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"I Shreick.

"She is going through a seizure."Said Andromeda. She walks over to Dawn and rolls her on her side and cushioned her head. She then ripped the suit at Dawn's neck, the fabric ripping to low for my liking. She then griped Dawn's jaw and tilted her head back. She stayed by Dawn's side.

"Get her out of it! Don't just sit there do something!"I shouted.

"We can't do anything to stop it. We just have to wait,"Said Lupis.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I open my eyes. Or atleast I thought I opened my eyes, because I was surrounded by darkness. Dried saliva covered my mouth and the suit I was wearing stuck to me like a secound skin. Sweat covered my forehead and my whole body. I got up and sat on my tush. I stretched, and BANG! I slamed my head with somthing. I rubbed my forehead with one hand and reached up with the other one. I felt a rock wall above me. I rotated my hand to the left, BANG! Another stone-cold, rock wall. I shifted again and, BANG! Another wall. It was very dark And quiet. I heard my heart beat. Thump, thump, thump. My palms were dripping sweat. Drip, drop, drip, drop."I need to get out." I'm even talking to myself. The dark was closing in on me. I need to get out, the echos repeated themselves at me. Out,out. I need. Out. Need. "Shut up!" I shreicked. I balled my fist into tight fist and banged against the walls. "LET ME OUT!" I shricked at the top of my lungs. Suddenly, I see light. A deluge shines, blinding me for a jiffy of a secound. I see the out line of the opening. I crawl out. They're, who ever is they, are going to close me in. I reach the mouth within secounds. The palms of my hands touch the warm sand. I get out and drop to the floor and cry. I must look so weak to those looking at me. I look up a from my fetal position. I saw feet then hands reached down for me.

"Dawn!" Said a relived and cheerful voice. It grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up as though I weight nothing more than the wieght of a feather. He huggs me tight against himself, Vlad. I'm still tense, untill I let go and let my self relax. I love Vlad, and for this one still moment in life, I can pretend he loves me back."You're alive." I can hear the childish relife in his voice. His cheek on my hair, his breath filling my nostrels. He musses my hair with his hand and kisses me on my forehead. I shut my eyes, knowing this moment is too blissfull, it won't come again.

"If I can get you to kiss me like that again, I'd get hurt all the time." I mumbled. His boyish chuckle rumbled in his chest.

"Excuse me, but we need to move, the carrers are sure on their way to give us another scare. Or atleast they think they are gonna scare us," Said a voice behind me. I pry myself regretfully from Vlad and turn. Lupis was facing us with a sack of fish in his hand. His golden hair glistening in the sunlight. His greens eyes glowing with happiness. The zipper of his suit was undone and his shirt hung off of him. His abbs so defined and slick I'm sure if one wanted to, you can lick food off of them. His full lush lips spread into a grin that you just wanted to kiss. He walked over to his right where a couple of people were sitting. I recognized Bambie right away. She had a big grin on her face as she burned something in the fire. She was sitting next to Dalayda, Arostotle, Andromeda, Dayris, Klen, and Fresh. The rest were grining also, except for Dalayda. She was fumming, cooking her fish.

I walk over to Lupis and whisper to him,"You're not such a bad kisser."

"You're not such a bad kisser yourself. If I wasn't so convinced that your guy would throw himself at me again, I would've asked for another one, perferably one where yoou're awake, and not drooling."He grinned, his voice dripping and ozzing sex symbol for the ninty-first hunger games.

* * *

We packed up our stuff and headed to destination nowhere. We kept walking until an arrow perices through Klen's jugular.

* * *

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I've been busy with my other story and I was in D.R. so I wasn't able to update for a while! And I'm having a writer's block, AGAIN! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW WITH SUGESSTIONS IF YA WANT ME TO UPDATE QUICKER! AND IT WOULD REALLY MAKE MY DAY IF YOU PRESSED THE SILVER BUTTOME BELLOW THAT SAYS "REVIEW THIS CHAPTER"! KUDOS!**


	11. A Child Again

**A/N reviews r awe-some and accepted! Plz review! Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games even though I would love to! It's a sad Tragedy.=, (**  
**There, happy? Let's rock 'n' roll!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

He slumps down, but he is still breathing. It's a good thing that bigger guys need more pain to get them down.

"Duck!" Shouts Andromeda. Nothing else happens.

"We should camp higher up." Said Lupis. "Vlad, help me," He said. He grabs Klen by the arms and tipps his head to Klen's legs. I have to admit, I kind of admire him," No man left behind." Vlad looks upset and bothered, as if someone just flashed a huge beam of light in his eyes just as he woke up at one in the morning. Vlad still grabs Klen legs and carries him for what seems like a mile.

We finally stop walking. "That should do it." I said. My voice was raspy and I felt dehydrated. I need something to drink. And I was sweating. The sweat was dripping off my forehead in drops that felt a lot like bullets pounding against my legs and I started to lick it off as it reached my lips. This is probably what rock bottom feels like. I sit down on a boulder and rest my head against the palms of my hands. I feel someone sit next to me and pat me on the back.

"I think you should win." Said a thick voice to me. I look up and see her. Andromeda, whoa, I didn't expect that. Her thick black hair tangled , her sea green eyes tired and savage like, but you can tell she was trying to keep it together. Her usually porcalean like skin is now pasty. She reminded me of the way mom would describe Annie to me.

"I think Lupis likes you." She whispers quietly.

"How would you know."

"I think I would know when my little brother has a seemingly harmless crush on someone," She said. "I think I didn't introduce myself properly. My name is Andromeda Odair. My mom is Annie Cresta. My late dad is Finnick Odair. I have a twin brother, and his name is Lupis Odair." She said ofering her hand to me. It's amazing what you can pick up just by knowing someone's last name. "Put'er there." She said as I met her half way and shoke her hand.

"My name is Incendia Lumen Mellark, people call me that one Mellark girl, but I like being called Dawn. My mother and father, Katniss and Peeta Mellark, are victors of both 74th and 75th hunger games. I have one twin sister, Drina, who treats me like I just popped right out of her rear end. She is a victor of the 89th hunger games. And I have a little brother who died when he went to the games two years ago. His name was Darcy. Isn't that funny," I giggle," both of us have parents who went to the games and both of us have a dead relative, because of the games."

"How is that funny? It just seems sad to me, it really points out the cruelty of the games."

"It's funny...well...it's not really funny. Actually, you're right, it's not funny at all."

Lupis walks over and plops down between us. He supports his head with his hand and stares down to his thighs.

"It's gonna be okay," whispered Andromeda. And I am a kid again.

I'm standing next to my little brother. His small fragil frame pressed against mine. I hugged him with all my might, as if I can just hide him away from all dangers of the games just by having him with me. He is shivering and breaks down. "I don't want to G-O!" My red dress feels ten pounds heavier. My little brother is going to the games. BUT HE IS ONLY TWELVE! He won't make it. I'm going to lose that one person in my life that you know will always love you, no matter what you do! That person who understands you and would do anything for you, just as much as you would for them. Yea, I'm going to lose that one person. I say what I can't say," It's going to be okay," but those are the worst words you can say, because you know that it won't be, you know you are lieing. And you are going to look them in the eyes as that person realizes that it's not okay. That it's the EXACT oppisite of okay. And that's what I have to do. Watch him on TV, as his killer stands over him, as the crowd cheer him on. His killer foaming at the mouth. I remember when I was watching it. It replayed now, in my mind. As it always did. Night after night. I picture the same thing. He runs. sweat and blood. He is sweating blood and tears. His finger nails crusted with dirt and blood. He stops and huddles down and covers his eyes with his hands. He shakes and cries. He is cornered. The carrers come in. "Oh, Dawn, it's not oka-" but that last word is cut of, just like his air supply as one carrer impales him with a long wooden stake. Tears run down not only his eyes, but mine too. We cry in unison. He cries his last tears before death takes him. And I cry the same tears that I will cry the rest of my life.

**

* * *

**

A/N Did you like? Sorry it's so short! But PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Bambie

**A****/N Please review! Disclaimer: I don't own the****hunger games. I am in a current strike and will not watch the hunger games movie because Katniss' role is poorly casted. =, (So Sorry I didn't update for such a LONG time! I was grounded and my Mum didn't let me use the computer and after I was ungrounded I had a major writer's block and also Finals. Don't worry I didn't give up on this story! ; p**

**Let's rock 'n' roll!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

But he smiles back at me. Its okay Dawn, I can hear him whispering to me. I know it sounds crazy but sometimes I do hear his lovely, silk like, innocent voice in my ear, telling me what to do. Guiding me. My beautiful Darcy whose life was taken away way too early. The little brother I lost will never live a full life.

"You okay?" asked Andromeda. I stare passed her, my bloodshot eyes tearing a bit. But I know I can't cry, crying is a sign of weakness, as my sister said. I'll just have to carry on…

* * *

I lay in a wet, damp cave, too alert and on edge to sleep, and yet too drowsy to stay awake. Then, I hear someone coming in. Maybe it's Bambie, coming in to pour her feelings out, like she's been doing for the past day and a half, but I must say we have been getting pretty close these past two days. If she was from District Twelve I would've most definitely have been her friend. She reminds me so much of my little Darcy that I couldn't help but feel attached to her as if I should protect her here. Expecting to hear her voice in response, I say, "What's up Buttercup," I wait for her to say, 'Nothing much Chicken Butt,' when I hear someone say,

"The sky," His husky voice bounces off the walls. Lupis sits down next to me and smiles.

I turn and look at him with the little bit of light that I had, I take in his golden locks, his tan face, his sea green eyes, his deep, sea green eyes that light up at the simplest things. "Do I have something on my face," he says with a soft grin on his face. I shake my head no, but I still continue to stare, my fingers curling underneath me, the hard rocks softening then turning into gravel. I still wonder if what was really shot into my arm was DNA changer.** (Cheesy alert) **Our gazes meet and _my eyes turn_ to gravel. My breathing turns hot, slow, and shallow. He smiles at me and rests his hand on my shoulder. I can't hold it in; I think I got feelings for him to. I lean in and he meets me half way. His warm and soft lips press against mine. I can feel his tongue poke through my closed lips. His hand travels from my shoulder down my neck to the small of my back. Not once thinking about the cameras, my hands tangle in his hair. I open my mouth to gasp a breath of air. I press against him again and this time I let him shove his tongue down my throat. I guess this is what the older girls back home would call getting hot and heavy. I feel my heart beating faster than normal. I can hear him moan as I slowly pull away; I bite his lip and slowly open my eyes but he pulls me back.

"WHAT THE HELL," I heard someone in the cave shout. I feel a pair of hands wrap around my now small waist and pull me away from Lupis. The hands let go and I am thrown outside of the cave. I hit the floor with a loud thump, my head hitting a rock that cracked with the impact of my now mutantly strong head; startling the others who set up camp around the cave.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Shouted Vlad from inside. "DON'T GO ANYWHERE NEAR HER!" I realize that a crazy Vlad is inside the cave with my Lupis (Oh, pardon, not _my_ Lupis, just Lupis). I jumped up and ran inside the cave, my eyes landing on Vlad who has Lupis up in the air, holding on to him by his jumpsuit.

"LET HIM GO VLAD!" I shout, grabbing on to the fist that was held back, about to pummel into Lupis' face. He turns to look at me, a savage anger flashing through his eyes quickly replaced by confusion then pain. He looks at me for one fierce second as those emotions chase each other across his eyes. He drops Lupis and the looks away from me, quickly running away from me.

"VLAD!" I shout after him. I look at Lupis who is now standing rubbing his hurt bum, "You okay," I ask tenderly, knowing it's my fault why he got hurt.

He nods, his eyebrows furrowed in pain. I touch his cheek, but remember the mad boy running outside of the cave. I run out and see him walking away from the camp area.

"Vlad, stop," I call after him, I catch up to him and pull on his arm, "Vlad stop," I command. "STOP!" He stops and looks at me. "What's wrong," I beg.

"Just let go," He snaps, his voice cutting my now small ego like a knife. I hear an eerily familiar cry from the camp behind the thick green foliage that I now find myself surrounded by. I turn my head at the direction that it came from and ran in the direction, pulling Vlad behind me. I saw my allies stand in a circle.

"What happened?" I ask pushing Dalayda roughly aside, and what I say nearly knocked me over. Little Bambie sat against a log, with a spear implanted in her torso, I chocked back a tear.

"She was hit by I don't know what," said Andromeda who was kneeling down next to Bambie.

I also kneel next to Bambie and stroke her arm. "Bambie," I say, my shaky voice showing my obvious effort to hold back tears, "can y-you hear me?"

Her eyelids flutter open and she looks at me. Her beautiful big ice blue eyes look peaceful, not like if she was just speared. Her olive skin looked pale and the ends of her fire red hair curled and framed her heart-shaped face. The tip of her pink lips curled into a serene smile and she said, "You've been like a sister to me during these games," suddenly horrible images fly before my eyes. I remember my brother, whose terrified eyes are engraved in my brain.

"Stop it," my voice shake, "you're not leaving me," I say right before a tear runs down my cheek.

"Don't cry," she says as I gently pull her head on top of my lap. I hold her in my arms like this, like how I should've held my brother all those years ago. She wipes the tear off my cheek and then closes her eyes. We stay like this for a few seconds and I realize that I knew this was going to happen all along, but know that it came to it; I couldn't come to terms that my dear friend Bambie just died in my arms.

* * *

**A/N I know I never really described Bambie (I am so completely horrible to not have remembered that very important detail) so there she is up there!**


End file.
